Clara in the Wizarding World
by mmmgirl13
Summary: Clara is a tool used by the rulers of different worlds so that she can help bring peace to their lands. She travels to many different worlds, and this is her trip to the wizard World. Better sum in side. I have other stories where she goes to other worlds
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Strange things always happened to Clara. One moment she's doing laundry and when she takes hold of her blouse, she would find herself in a different world with only whatever was on her and the blouse. Then she would receive a task by the king, god, top dog, whoever ran the place. These task were always nearly impossible and most of the time she would get fatally injured. So far she hasn't died yet. Either a healer, elixir or even just a blessing would save here in the nick of time.

She's been getting use to these occurring by now. But what she hasn't gotten used to is the pain. Not physical pain, but the pain of leaving all her new friends behind. Sure she may be called back to their world again, but time always flowed differently between the worlds. One month in hers could equal a year, even century in theirs. And by the time she returned, if she returned, they could be old or dead by then. She might, instead of being welcomed by her friend who was eight when she left, be greeted by an old women, and at worse times,a headstone. Not only was she cursed to go between worlds, she also had a knack for falling in love with a different person in each one. She always had to leave them, and when she fell again, guilt would always lay heavily on her mind.

The people who lived in a world she already visited, had to learn about her, so when they saw her they new something was coming. They never asked what for they knew she would not tell. She tried that once in a world but it all went crashing down. People got suspicious of everything. She had told them how a friend would betray them. People began to turn on each other and no one trusted anyone not even her. But the hardest cases where when the people didn't believe her. In that case she would have to prove herself, or in other words get herself almost killed fighting for their cause. That or loose the battle and its to late to take her advice and help. Unfortunately that happens often. So it was much easier for her mission to be down in a world she's already been in. But its worse for her heart.

She'd try not to dwell on the fact she'd have to leave, and try to live in the moment. But there was always a voice in the back of her mind that whispered _they'll be gone, you'll be gone; nothing lasts forever._ So she would do her task, say her goodbyes, and go back home. Eventually they would move on, even if slowly. Her loves would find new loves, never forgetting her, but still building on to their love life. She could have been a dream after enough time. But she never had time to completely heal. Maybe a month after returning she would be sent to another world. And the cycle would continue.

The people who sent her their worlds didn't care about her or her feelings, only there on people. She was a tool. Why use glue when you could use a stapler. It was more reliable, happened faster, and lasted longer. Time was the glue, and she was the stapler. And like a stapler, she needed staples to work. And each time she stapled something, a staple had to be left behind. A piece of her had to be let go to keep their world form falling apart. But unlike a stapler, she couldn't be refilled. But the people who had sent for her were not aware of this, or they didn't care. She was betting on the second one. They say time heals all wounds. Clara guessed this was true. But she never knew. She was never given the time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this will be a collection. I'll try to make Clara into as many worlds as i know of. Each story will begin with this preface. I really like this idea of characters going into different worlds to help them. So why not one person who can go into all of them? That way you don't have to create a new oc each time. I think this will turn out good. I'm keeping my fingers crossed! Please review and tell me what you think! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Unlike other adventures where Clara had been doing daily routines then be sent to a different world, this one starts out more ironically. It had been two weeks since she got back from her last mission and slowly but surely, she was beginning to fall back into place. Her sister had noticed Clara's withdrawal and had made a surprise trip with just them and two other of their friends to Universal Orlando to visit The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. It was one of hers and Clara's favorite book and she knew the money would be well spent when seeing Clara's surprised face.

"Where are we going Catherine?" Clara asked her sister for the millionth time. She smiled at her sister and made the motion of zipping her lips and throwing the key away.

"We're not telling so just forget about asking!" Hailey, one of their friends who were accompanying them on the secret trip, looked smugly back at Clara falling Catherine's lead. The other girl who was also invited, Amy, took pity on Clara.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad, you'll love it. If you end up strangling any of us it's because you're hugging us to tight, not because you want to kill us," she giggled and winked from the shot gun seat.

She'd let it go for now, knowing there was no way they were going to tell her where they're going. But she couldn't stop her eyes from flitting to the trees outsides the car, the highways signs, or the weather, to see if she could find any clues. From all her adventures to the other worlds, she began to start to hate surprises from a young age. When she heard the word surprise, she thought of a surprise attack, a surprised death, but a happy surprise never crossed her mind.

Her friends always teased her about things like that. They told her she was too jumpy, or acted to responsible, and many times they tell her to act her own age. But what they didn't realize was that she was very much older then what she appeared. She was stuck in a fifteen year old body when she had lived fifty years. She knew what happened if you didn't act rational, how it could get someone killed. She knew if you let your guard down, how it could be the last thing you do. She's seen it happen, it frequently almost happens to herself.

It annoyed her how her sister, technically three years older than her, treated her as a child even though she acted more grown up then she ever did. Her sister was spontaneous and reckless at times. She herself used to be like a younger version of her, but after her first mission everything changed.

She was seven when it first happened. She had been playing tag with the local neighborhood kids. Laughing and giggling madly, she had ran to touch the safe zone of one of the kids wooden fence. But right when her hand touched the white paint, she found herself in a new foreign place. And instead of touching a fence, she was touching the night gown of a princess. She was in Wonderland.

The princess had been in her late teens and soon grew a soft spot for the young girl. She took her in and gave her a place to stay. She soon made friends with a baby kitten named Cheshire, and a strange boy around her age called the Mad Hatter. As they grew into young teenagers they fell in love. They had been courting for a year, him now seventeen and her sixteen, when the Queen of Hearts stepped in.

They put up a strong fight, but still they fell. Clara had been at the last battle, fighting with the princess, who she considered at an older sister, when the fire started. The princess had to flee; she was the last hope for the kingdom to rise once again. She escaped to the hidden location. She had begged for Clara to come with her, but Clara was determined to find the Mad Hatter.

"Hatter!" She screamed over and over again until she got a reply.

"Clara!"

There was total chaos. Everyone was pushing and shoving to get out. But she shoved back, she had to find him.

"Hatter!"

"Clara!"

And right when she spotted him, she disappeared.

She had returned to her seven year old body, and instead of seeing her beloved Mad Hatter, she was facing another seven year old boy, his hand on her shoulder.

"Tag!" He said, happy to have finally got someone. But the girl he had tagged, sunk to the ground. She began crying hysterically. He hadn't thought he had pushed her too hard, but still he called for help.

"Hatter!" She wailed over and over again. It was a month before she got over crying every time she saw a hat. It was a month before everyone thought she was stable. She had told her parents and sister about what happened. They would pat her on the back and smile at her, thinking it was her imagination. But when she kept on talking about it they grew worried and threatened to call the family doctor.

She learned then not to tell anyone of her adventures. She went on many more after that, though so far she hasn't returned to Wonderland. She was soon learned by the person you go to for help by her peers when she would talk beyond her age with wisdom. They would come to her with advice, all seeming to forgotten her "accident" when she was seven. But she never forgot how her parents never believed her, or how her sister thought she was crazy. She never forgot the Mad Hatter, her first love.

So sitting in the car with her sister patronizing her not to worry, was making Clara quite cranky. She was just about to ask again, when Catherine pulled her car over. She felt hands cover her eyes, then a cloth.

"What-!"

"Just be patient, Clara." Hailey giggled from behind her. Her hand was then grasped by a soft one and she let herself be led out of the car. She could her laughter of children and parents. She could smell the richness of sweets. Occasionally someone would bump into her, it seemed like they were in a very crowed place.

Timidly, she kept going forward. Her friends encouraged her saying "just a few more steps", or "we're almost there," and "you'll love this Clara!" Finally they stopped. She felt the cloth being untied from around her head.

As it slipped off she heard her sister murmur, "Welcome to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, Clara."

Clara's eyes opened wide. She spotted a sign welcoming everyone to Hogsmeade. She saw kids older and younger then her in cloaks and some with wands in their hands. On her left she could see a broom shop and besides that looked like a utensil store, on the stands were quills and parchment. To her right she could see the three broomsticks and a candy store and if she strained her eyes she could see at the end of the street, a sign with Hogs Head on it. She turned to hug her friends and apologize for her earlier behavior, but when she looked around, none of her friends or sister were around. Looking up and down the street, they were no where in sight.

She jumped, startled when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking up her eyes met emerald green. It was a boy with messy black hair, and glasses balanced on his nose. He had a pleasant smile as he looked down at her.

"Sorry, but are you lost?" He asked her with a questioning spark in his eyes. The girl looked unfamiliar to him and he wondered if she was new. When she didn't reply, he shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. He glanced behind him at his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Hermione made a sweeping gesture, prompting him to go on, and Ron just shrugged uncommittedly.

Sighing he looked back to the girl. She stood, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide with might have found it funny if she hadn't looked so scared. He held his hand out slightly.

"Hi I'm Harry Potter."

Then the girl he just met probably twenty seconds ago, promptly fainted on him.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Review and tell me what ya think please!<strong>


End file.
